Aishiteru Hime
by Hime Yumi Tiara
Summary: Karakter yang sudah melekat di Hinata "Pingsan bila melihat lelaki berambut pirang" bersama jarak yang sangat dekat enjoy my first fic NaruHina


_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : pendek,gaje,typo,dll_

_Enjoy my first fic_

* * *

**Aishiteru Hime**

Langkah kaki perempuan itu semakin cepat dan matanya terus was-was melihat keadaan sekitar sepertinya ia sangat takut di jalan sepi seperti ini dan benar saja tiba-tiba seorang pria datang sambil diikuti oleh anjing lucu yang membuntutinya "Nee, Hinata mana kedua teman mu ? tumben kau sendiri dijalan sepi lagi" Ucap pria itu sambil mendekati perempuan dengan muka yang sangat pucat "Kii..kiba.. eng itu Ino dan Sa-sakura tadi pulang deluan karna aku harus membereskan perpustakaan" jawab perempuan bernama Hinata itu mencoba tenang "ya ya ya , Hinata ini sangat penakut ya begini saja sudah pucat" lanjut Kiba sambil lebih mendekat pada Hinata dan wajah pucat nya langsung berubah 360o menjadi merah semerah tomat "Hehe,aku tak bermaksud menggoda mu, cukup Naruto yang menyukaimu Hinata" jawab Kiba sambil perlahan mundur dari Hinata "yasudah aku pulang dulu" Lanjut Kiba sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian lagi bersama kata kata Kiba yang terngiang –ngiang di telinganya .

~*Aishiteru Hime*~

"Kiba, aku bosan hidup begini" Ujar Naruto sambil menyandarkan diri di sebuah pohon besar "Mengapa perempuan itu selalu berkelompok huh ?" Lanjut Naruto "Nande? Hinata?" jawab Kiba sambil mengelus anjing kesayangannya "Siapa lagi ? Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya jika ia selalu bersama Ino dan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil melihat kejadian yag baru ua katakan barusan.

Perempuan dengan surai indigo itu tertawa riang bersama kedua temannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino dan Sakura? Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi terlihat sangat seru , tanpa perempuan itu sadari kedua iris sapphire Naruto mengamatinya sambil menghela napas berat

"Lihatlah" Ujar Naruto pada Kiba sambil mengarahkan ekor matanya ke arah Hinata dan teman temannya "Dasar Baka, tak mungkin mereka bersama seperti itu setiap saat" Jawab Kiba lalu mendaratkan pukalan tepat ditengah kepala Naruto "It..Itaaiii.." ringis Naruto sambil mengelus benjolan yang mulai tumbuh akaibat ulah Kiba "Bukankah peluang bagus sangat banyak? Kau saja yang tidak mengetahuinya" Ucap Kiba sambil terkekeh mengingat kejadian di gang kecil kemarin "peluang bagus? Bagaimana ada peluang bagus? Hinata,Ino,dan Sakura itu sahabat baik, satu sekolah,satu kelas, dan satu tempat tinggal, bagaimana mereka bisa berpisah heh?" Ucap Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya "kau saja yang tidak tahu, huh baiklah aku akan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri untukmu" Lanjut Kiba sambil menampakkan smirk nya "Hontou ni?" Tanya Naruto cepat dan dijawab anggukan Kiba "Arigatou Kiba kau memang sahabat terbaikku" Ujar NARuto sambil memeluk Kiba dan dibalas teriakan "LEPASKAN..." Dari Kiba

~*Aishiteru Hime*~

"sesudah makan siang bisakah kalian mengantarku ke perpustakaan yang ada di lantai 3?" tanya Hinata memelass pada kedua teman "nee? Ngapain? Itu kan sepi banget perpustakaan untuk guru"jawab Ino diikuti anggukan Sakura tana setuju "ano, tdai kakashi sensei menyuruhku mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal disana" je;as Hinata "Dasar kakashi sensei selalu merepotkan" lanjut Sakura "tapi tak apa kami pasti tetap menemanimu" ujar Ino dan sakura kembali mengganguk setuju "Arigatou" balas Hinata.

Sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan tiba,3 sahabat itu sedang berjalan menuju kantin sambil terus mengobrol

"Hinata-chan,Ino-chan, apa yang kalian lakukan jika seseorang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada kalian?" tanya Sakura

"aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati karna,aku bosan hidup menjomblo" jawab Ino "eng,tapi sakura siapa yang akan menyatakan perasaan nya padaku?" lanjut ino

"kalau itu,aku belum tahu ino-chan" jawab Saakura sambil terkekeh "bagaiman dengan mu hinata-chan?" lanjut Sakura

"kalau Hinata-chan sih jangan ditanya kita semua juga sudah tau jawabannya, pasti ia akan pingsan,apalagi jika si pirang itu yang menyatakan perasaan nya" jawab Ino. Dan Hinata hanya menyemburkan rona merah di pipinya lalu tersenyum malu.

Tak lama mereka duduk makanan datang bersama pelayan yang jarang terlihat "ini untuk Hinata-san,Sakura-san,dan Ino-san" ucap pelayan itu sambil meletakkan makanan di depan mereka massing-masing lalu pergi "sejak kapan pelayan di kantin tahu nama kita?" tanya Hinata "biarlah mungkin pamor kita sedang naik" jawab Sakura "Itadakimasu" ujar Ino mengabaikan kedua temannya.

Akhirnya mereka telah selesai dengan makanan mereka masingmasing "Ahhh.. kenyangnya" Ucap Hinata sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa sisa makanan nya "Aw... aduh kok perutku tiba-tiba sakit ya?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang perutnya "aku juga nih, kok tiba-tiba sakit gini sih?" sambung Ino "eh? Kenapa? Kok bisa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan "Hina-chan gomen ya sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" Ujar Sakura sambil berlari mencari WC disusul oleh Ino

"bagaimana ini? Aku takut sendirian, tapi jika tidak pasti Kakashi-sensei akan marah besar" Ujar Hinata dan memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri

~*Aishiteru Hime*~

Benar seperti kata kedua sahabatnya jalan menuju perpustakaan guru sangatlah sepi hanya aduan sepatu hinata dan lantai tangga yang terdengar menggema, sesekali Hinata membalikkan badannya melihat kebelakang merasa seseorang sedang membuntutinya tapi nihil ia tidak melihat siapapun

Finally sampailah ia di perpustakaan guru segera ia masuk kedalam tampak olehnya beberapa guru sedang membaca dengan khidmat(?) ia urangkan niatnya untuk bertanya dimana meja kakashi karna matanya telah lebih dulu menemukan meja yang bertuliskan nama kakashi langsung diambilnya buku yang diingakan oleh kakashi dan langsung bertolak keluar pintu

Reaksi pertama Hinata setelah selangkah keluar pintu perpustakaan adalah kaget bagaimana tidak ia melihat Naruto tepat berada didepannya dan tersenyum 5 jari "Na..Na..Na-ru-to-kun", kembali iris amethysnya membelalak terkejut karna Naruto memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba dan 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. detik kemudian Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya lalu berkata "Aishiteru Hime" buku yang Hinata pegang seketika jatuh dan badannya melemas hingga pingsan dengan cepat Naruto menahan Hinata "Oh God..." ucap Naruto mengangkat Hinata dengan tangannya di tengkuk Hinata dan lipatan diantara paha dan kaki Hinata

~*Aishiteru Hime*~

Cukup lama Naruto memandingi Hinata yang pingsan dengan lelapnya (?) dan... Bingo Hinata bangun ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ia berusaha bangkit dari Naruto yang menahannya tapi itu gagal kepalanya masih berat untunglah Naruto menanhannya dengan kaki yang ditekuk menanhan punggungnya dan tangan yang menahan kepala Hinata

"Gomenne Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto menunduk

"I-iee na-ruto-kun, aishiteru mo " Jawab Hinata diiringi dengan muka yang memerah

Naruto tersenyum lalu mencium singkat pipi merah Hinata dan dilanjutkan dengan memeluk Hinata yang sudah menjadi gadisnya

~*Aishiteru Hime*~

"Ahh... Romantisnya... "Ucap Ino dan Sakura berbarengan , sedang kiba lagi membola balik buku yang Hinata jatuhakn

"Kiba, kau akan menyesal tidak menyaksikan ini" Ucap Ino "Aku cukup menyesal telah memekai wig dan baju maid ini" Sahut kiba lalu menutup buku Icha-Icha Paradise milik Kakashi.

"Tidak percuma kita pura-pura sakit perut Ino-chan" Kata Sakura

"dan tidak percuma kita besekongkol dengan kiba ini" sambung Ino

**Owari**

_nekat publish fic pertama yang pendek,singkat,gaje,dan kekurangan lainnya,gomen jika mengecewakan_

_tapi mudah mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan deh ^^_

_special for Annisa yami no hime :)_


End file.
